Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is a widely used method of encoding data utilizing multiple frequencies. Several other communication systems and techniques are based on the principals of OFDM such as, Long Term Evolution (LTE), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA, also known as Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT) Spread OFDM), Narrowband Internet of Things (NB-IoT), and 5th generation (5G) cellular mobile communications. Although OFDM has remained widely popular, its efficiency is hindered within direct conversion (i.e., zero IF) by direct current (DC) bias due to local oscillator (LO) leakage. A half tone offset (shift) was introduced to minimize the DC bias. However, implementation of the half tone offset greatly increases computational requirements and processes of transceivers implementing OFDM with half tone offset. Thus, there is a need, within signal processing technology, to reduce the computational burden of applying a half tone offset within OFDM and OFDM-based systems.